Oneshots DMC Navidad
by Aikawa Usami
Summary: Tres Oneshots con los respectivos personajes de la saga DMC;¿Que pasa si Dante recive un regalo inesperado?,Satsuky quiere celebrar la navidad pero no sabe como decirle eso a la persona que odia a los humanos.
1. Regalo Inesperado

**Bien aquí estoy con nueva cuenta en esta comunidad, que dios me da dolores de cabeza a duras penas le entiendo…**

Regalo Inesperado

El sonido hueco del vaso de cristal puesto sobre la tabla de madera lijada, resonó en los oídos de Dante. Hoy, es navidad. Su mirada veía a través del cristal de aquel bar. Personas, niños, jóvenes, todos sonrientes corriendo entre la nieve que cubría el pavimento, las luces de los locales resaltaban a tal grado de lastimar la vista. Rio para si mismo al tiempo en que sorbía de su botella de alcohol, ese día no hubo ninguna misión, en absoluto, para lo único que sonó el teléfono del Devil May Cry fue para desearle una feliz navidad además de unas advertencias de adeudos no pagados. Su mirada ahora se centraba en la botella de cerveza, coloco su dedo sobre la boquilla y la inclino, comenzó a rodarla sin tirarla. Honestamente a Dante no le gustaban ese tipo de festividades, no se puede beber, no había fiestas salvajes, solo "paz y felicidad", aunque ese termino le causaba gracia puesto que la publicidad aumenta en esas temporadas usando el énfasis sobre esas dos palabras que para el no era mas que "las cosas materiales le harán feliz".

Respiro sonoramente mientras sujetaba la botella y daba unos grandes tragos acabándose al instante aquel liquido que la hacia relajarse. Coloco la botella junto a otras cinco, hace horas que estaba en el bar, por alguna extraña razón no quería salir, y no se podía decir que era el frio lo que le obligaba a no salir, se sentía incomodo caminar solo entre tanta gente con sonrisas en el rostro. Se podía decir que hace algún tiempo que no celebraba la navidad, todos los años es los mismo, beber y beber hasta el amanecer, cuando las botellas rodaban por el piso y el encargado del bar lo despertaba, incluso ya se había convertido en rutina. Se recargo sobre el asiento de cuero rojo, el bar tenia un ambiente callado –para no decir muerto- no había mas que dos personas y el encargado, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos miraron el techo de madera rustica, observándola como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

El ruido de la campana que estaba sobre la puerta del bar anuncio la llegada de un cliente, Dante seguía centrado en lo suyo, en lo absoluto le interesaba quien entrara o quien saliera, simplemente quería estar tranquilo.

Una voz femenina hablo, indicando que quería simplemente una cerveza, su oído capto la señal, ahora si le interesaba y como instinto giro su rostro hacia el living, al instante la silueta de una chica sentada sobre un banco hiso que sus labios dibujaran una traviesa sonrisa, una chica en navidad no haría nada mal. La miro unos instantes antes de hacer algo, tenia que observarla y determinar que tipo de chica era, si las que le darían una bofetada o de las que se le lanzarían en sima. La recorría de arriba abajo, no era una chica cualquiera, bastante atractiva para el y era demasiado pensar que estaba sola en ese día. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, su posición era recta, portaba una chaqueta de cuero café, bajo ella se podía ver el suéter color amarillo mostaza que le llegaba hasta medio abdomen dejando ver algo de piel, su pantalón de mezclilla obscura ajustado a la cadera resaltaba sus curvas además de sus torneadas piernas, las cuales estaban cruzadas, resaltaban las botas de cuero negro con tacón de aguja, eso le daba el ultimo toque sensual. Sin pensarlo mas, se levanto de su asiento, como todo hombre que es, arqueo la espalda y camino con pasos sonoros hasta llegar a su lugar y tomar asiento junto a ella. La chica ignoraba por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tenia su barbilla recargada sobre su mano y su mirada perdida observaba en el vaso de cristal que tenia en frente. Dante se quedo atónito unos instantes, no solo tenía buen cuerpo, tenia una hermosa expresión de serenidad, con esos enormes ojos de color café intenso, sus pestañas largas y caídas, sus labios delgados y largos, ahora sabia que le importaba un bledo si lo abofeteaba o no, al menos tenia que intentar escuchar su voz.

-Disculpa, no pude evitar venir a acompañarte- Su tono era egocéntrico y ronco con un débil toque de sensualidad. La chica pareció salir de su trance, giro su rostro topándose con el azul celeste de los ojos del alvino, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y su expresión cambio a la de sorpresa, Dante se extraño un poco, _"¿La abre espantado?"_.

-Oye disculpa si te incomode, solo…-

-¿Dante?- Esa voz, suave y dulce, le hiso callar, de nuevo sus orbes se centraron en la chica, ambos se miraron unos instantes, nadie movía un musculoy un extraño silencio momentáneo inundo el lugar.

-¿Sophie?- Ese nombre fue el primero en llegar a su cabeza, esa voz era inconfundible, su primera amiga humana de la infancia, sin duda alguna era ella, ahora que la miraba bien estaba mas que seguro.

-¡Dante!- La chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, el alvino no hiso más que sonreír. La chica se separo, lo miro a la cara con una gran sonrisa de emoción, coloco su fina mano sobre la tez del alvino y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

-No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo…tenia que encontrarte justamente hoy- Esa hermosa mirada, dulce por naturaleza, ahora la recordaba más, era ella, Sophie, la chica que vivía cerca de su casa cuando era un niño, no la volvió a ver desde el día en que Mudus intento matarlo, aun así jamás la olvido, jamás olvido el como una niña se le había acercado, sin burlarse de su cabello y en vez de ello diciéndole que era guapo.

-Ni yo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado?-

-24 años para ser exactos…pero, ¿crees que me olvidaría de ese extraño color de cabello?- La chica se burlo, aquel comentario no le hiso gracia al alvino, pero lo que en verdad quería decir era el como olvidar aquel niño que trepaba arboles como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y sobre todo, aquellos ojos azules celestes que solo le pertenecían a el, a su madre y a su hermano gemelo.

-Enserio esto es…raro…-

-Para ti que no será raro…-

-Mejor cállate esas quejas y vamos a platicar- Ambos se levantaron de las sillas y caminaron al asiento de Dante, la chica seguía con la sonrisa en la cara poniendo a Dante feliz, un sentimiento que para nada esperaba tener ese día.

-¿Cómo te ah ido todos estos años?, ¡vamos cuéntame!- La chica se mostraba emocionada, y como no estarlo, después de tantos años sin ver a una persona especial era lógico que lo estuviera.

-¿Qué esperas? Nada más que matar demonios y más demonios- Ambos rieron ante el comentario, Dante recordó que una vez, el la había invitado a jugar a su casa, sin querer la niña vio una enorme espada, Dante no tuvo otra opción que explicarle, la niña le había exigido una respuesta al porque había armas en su casa y digamos que no era bueno discutir con ella, termino contándole su mayor secreto, el que su padre era un poderoso demonio y que el y su anti-social gemelo –como ella lo llamaba- eran híbridos, pues su mama era humana. Al principio la niña rio como loca, pero se dio cuenta de que no era broma, la expresión apenada de Dante le hiso sonreír y abrazarlo y prometerle que atesoraría ese secreto, solo entre ellos dos.

-Sabía que eras raro-

-Por su puesto, más cuando levante el auto de tu padre-

-¡Eso me dio un paro cardiaco!- Seguían riendo, como los viejos amigos que son.

-Y dime que diablos haces tú en esta ciudad-

-Azares del destino tal vez…-

-Si claro-

-Es enserio, hace unos días que me quedo en esta ciudad, vine por algunos negocios y bueno… hoy tuve el impulso de venir a este lugar-

-¿Impulso?-

-Si…de hecho…hoy tenia que volver a Italia pero algo decía que me quedara- La chica rio suavemente –Y mira con lo que me eh encontrado-

-Bendito sea tu sexto sentido-

-Amen- Ambos sonrieron a la vez en que sus botellas de cerveza chocaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía que solo quedaban ellos dos, la molesta luz de los locales y la gente ruidosa ya no estaba, a través de la ventana no se veía más que el blanco y el gris del ambiente. Llevaban platicando horas, estaban realmente felices de haberse reencontrado después de tanto tiempo.

-Enserio que esto es una locura, solo convivimos unos 3 años cuando éramos niños y después de eso, me dejaste sola, a pesar del poco tiempo, jamás deje de pensar un instante en ti-Ese comentario vino de la nada, el alcohol afecto el estado de la chica, pero no lo suficiente para perder el uso de razonamiento de sus palabras, alguna de sus cualidades era la poca prudencia que tenia. La sonrisa de Dante se desvaneció.

-Eso lo siento…-

-No tienes porque disculparte, jamás te olvide- Dante sonrió, ¿el era tan especial para ella?

-Ni yo- El carmín rojo mancho las mejillas de la chica, bajo la mirada y sonrió tímidamente, para ella estar con su primer amor era una carga de nervios y ansiedad, si, su primer amor, se había enamorado del niño que decía ser demonio, aunque jamás se lo dijo y cuando se armo de valor se entero de que su amigo había desaparecido, sin dejarle ninguna nota, sin decirle nada. Sus ojos se apagaron y su sonrisa disminuyo, ese molesto sentimiento recordado volvió a presionar su pecho, la angustia, la tristeza de no ver al alvino, de no poder molestar a alguien, sin tener a alguien con quien llorar, a alguien a quien abrazar, pero jamás se quito la idea de volver a ver ese cabello plateado, esos ojos azules y esa arrogante sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- La chica no se dio cuenta de que de nuevo había entrado en trance, movió la cabeza de lado a lado sacándose esa idea, ahora estaba junto a el y no era el momento de recordar ese tipo de cosas.

-Si, lo siento-Dante no estaba convencido, se inclino a la altura de su rostro, con sus dedos tomo suavemente de su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Tuvo 3 años para conocerla bien y sabia perfectamente cuando ella mentía, la clave estaba en su mirada, esos ojos que lo cautivaron la primera vez que los vio, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a leerlos.

-Estas mintiendo-

-No es cierto- Contesto bruscamente

-Si lo es, tus ojos no mienten, ahora dímelo- La chica dejo que el reencontrado sentimiento saliera, desvió la mirada hacia una esquina y suspiro suavemente.

-No es nada solo…ah…tonterías mías-

-Nada de lo que digas es una tontería- La suavidad de sus palabras, la amabilidad de su roce, eso solo le hiso sentirlo aun más, era ahora o nunca, decirle lo mucho que le dolió el haberlo dejado ir.

-Cuando…te fuiste… pensé que no me querías…- Rio débilmente – Nadie mas era como tu Dante…amable y sincero, pero al mismo tiempo el mas idiota de todos…- Un ardor se expandió sobre el pecho del alvino, el sentimiento de culpa lo comenzaba a acosar.

-No fue mi intención-

-Esta bien da igual, ahora estas aquí y ya no me importa-

-No, si importa, y no hay nada con que justificarlo, debí al menos decirte algo- La chica lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Me entere Dante, de la muerte de tu madre, que tu padre había desaparecido, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento el haberme ido con mis padres ese día-De la nada, una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla y callo sobre la mano del demonio, Dante paso sus pulgares y limpio el rastro de la humedad.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, si hubiese estado ese día, tal vez estaríamos juntos en el mas allá- Bromeo un poco para quitar la tención de la situación-Sabes, algo que extrañe mucho de ti era el como te complicabas la vida por cualquier cosa-

-Tonto…como sea…- La chica sonrió, aparto las manos de Dante y se limpio. Ahora estaba tranquila, la angustia de saber si el estaba bien o al menos si respiraba la había atormentado durante 23 años, hasta hace poco había escuchado sobre un misterioso hombre que resolvía cualquier tipo de situación, cosa que le paso por desapercibida hasta que le dijeron que aquel hombre tenia una particular cabellera blanca, le obedeció a su instinto, comenzó a investigar y termino en esa extraña ciudad, y ahora estaba ahí, con el.

-Trate de encontrarte, de hecho un día volví a casa pero ni siquiera tu familia estaba ahí, me entere de que…tu padre había muerto, lo siento- Dante no se quedo atrás, todos los años trato de localizar a la extraña familia de Sophie, pero sin resultados buenos.

-Esta bien ya paso-

-No estuve ahí contigo-

-Ye te lo dije, ya paso, no es hora de lamentarse de cosas pasadas-

-Es verdad…bueno aprovechando podrías explicarme, ¿porque el apellido de tu familia pareció haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra?-

-Sabes el porque…después de la muerte de mi padre la responsabilidad de la familia callo sobre mi, ahora me encargo de algunas cosas, no de lleno- Dante se extraño ante ello, recordaba a la perfección que su familia conservaba una estricta disciplina sobre los deberes familiares, recordaba el como ella llegaba a sus brazos llorando, recordaba el como ella se sentía impotente y triste al hacer algo que no quería, pero sobre todo el como tenia la habilidad para escribir, plasmaba bellas palabras en papel, de hecho, el aun tiene guardados varios poemas que ella le había dado, alguna vez le dijo que si vas a hacer algo, va a ser algo que disfrutes, que ames hacer, aunque ella tuviese un fuerte carácter, le temía a su padre, sobre todo decepcionarlo, por lo cual Dante se resigno a seguirla consolando.

-¿Algunas?-

-Si…seguí tu consejo, me olvide de todo y perseguí mi sueño, ser escritora- La chica sonrió con orgullo

-¿Hablas enserio?- La cara de Dante se ilumino, extrañamente era como si estuviese conectados, podía decirle que la empatía hacia su efecto.

-Dices que mis ojos no mienten, me cambie el apellido como muestra de haber negado mis deberes familiares y…- De nuevo Dante la abrazo, ella callo en seco y simplemente correspondió rodeándole la espalda, sintiendo el calor de ambos, ese calor que jamás se perdió a través de los años.

-Bien…- Interrumpió Dante- Yo invito la próxima ronda- Y así, la noche pasaría entre recuerdos y aclaraciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El frio era insoportable, la chica se sostenía de loa brazos de Dante, ahora si el alcohol la había afectado y demasiado.

-Es una suerte que seas tan liviana-

-Y tu que seas un demonio- Dante seguía su camino, debían llegar al Devil May Cry o morirían congelados, aunque no estaba en sus planes llevarla a su casa, pero por el estado de Sophie y con que había olvidado la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba, termino colgada se sus brazos. El ambiente era abrumador, no se oía más que el frio aire de diciembre y sus pisadas sobre la nieve, la chica estaba bastante callada para su estado, o bueno el alcohol tiene diferente efectos.

Dante no podía estar tranquilo, había algo que lo molestaba, por más feliz que estuviese sentía como si algo lo bloqueara, y suponía que a la chica le pasaba lo mismo. Hiso caso omiso de ello, sabe perfectamente de que se trataba pero se negaba a siquiera pensarlo, _"Decirle…"_, lo único que no confeso, lo único que no le dijo, que por mas exigente que fuese, se veía linda molesta, que cuando ella lloraba el no quería mas que abrazarla, simplemente decirle que la quería, pero no como amigos, si no como algo mas, aunque fuese un absurdo pensamiento de un niño de diez años, no pensó que su corazón se acelerara al verla, sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento ahora siendo adultos y saber que no fue un problema de sus hormonas.

Una idea se le paso por la cabeza, aprovecharse de su estado y decírselo, no lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente y su mente podría estar tranquila. _"Todo solucionado"._

-Sophie…- Susurro, giro su rostro, pero al hacerlo, los cálidos labios femeninos se posaron sobre los suyos, no se lo esperaba, simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el suave roce de aquellos labios con sabor a menta, muy lejos del sabor del alcohol. Dejo de pensar, dejo de sentir el frio, su corazón se acelero, la nieve se tranquilizo, el mundo paro de girar en ese instante. La estaba besando, a la chica que amaba, la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, la chica que le hizo amar su lado humano, la chica que le hiso reconocer que sentía amor.

El beso termino, una nube de aliento salió de la boca de la chica, Dante abrió sus ojos y la miro, viendo el hermoso rojo intenso que había teñido las mejillas de la chica, de un momento a otro la chica se acurruco en su pecho y lo abrazo por la cintura. Tenía que decir algo, o mejor cerraba la boca o arruinaría el momento.

-Te quiero Dante, mas de lo que piensas, mas que los años que nos separaron- O el alcohol fue demasiado para ella o le habían puesto algo a su bebida, no se podía creer que esa arrogante y fuerte chica dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero después de todo sabia que ella se mostraba de esa manera solo con el. Dante la alzo entre sus brazos, la chica se aferro a la negra camisa, y así llegarían al establecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, la chica se había dormido en el camino y no quería despertarla, entro con la misma cautela y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Llegando la recostó sobre la cama, la cubrió con las mantas y le planto un beso en la frente. Algo le impedía salir de la habitación, solo la miraba, su cara angelical que tiene al dormir, quería verla así, pero no solo ahora, todos los días, _"Amor"_, tenia el impulso de volver a besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, que no se fuera y que recompensaría todo el tiempo pasado, pero, _"¿Cómo diantres se lo voy a decir?...sobre todo, decirle que la bese…" _y lo mas importante, que estaba enamorado de ella.

Dante entonces salió de la habitación, mañana ella no recordaría nada, si el no abría la boca, todo terminaría. Antes de cerrar la puerta la miro y con un suave suspiro se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, no era por la incomodidad de estar sobre un viejo e incomodo sofá, si no por la persona que dormía en su cama, ahora que aclaro todo, no la iba a dejar ir, por la mañana le diría la verdad y si fuese necesario la volvería a besar. Esa es una decisión que no cambiaria ni aunque Mudus lo matara.

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los roso suavemente, recordando el hermoso beso dado por ella, sus labios carnosos, su roce único y suave, se rio de si mismo, se sentía como un adolescente, emocionado por un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El olor de comida le hiso abrir los ojos, Dante se quito las cobijas y salió corriendo a la cocina, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa chica que hace una noche había besado, ahora estaba seguro de que no había sido un sueño.

-Buen día guapo- Dante sonrió desde la puerta, camino hacia ella y con la confianza de una pareja la abrazo por la espalda, entrelazo sus dedos y los recargo sobre su abdomen.

-Buen día-

-¡Oye! ¡Es peligroso, el que seas un demonio no quiere decir que seas un descuidado!- Dante sonrió aun mas, recargo su mentón sobre la cabeza que tenia bajo el, aspiro el suave aroma del liso cabello.

-¿Q-que haces?- El tono de la chica ahora era penoso, a lo cual Dante seguía tranquilo

-Abrazándote es claro-

-Estas raro…-

-Para ti así siempre será- La chica se giro hacia a el, aun con el agarre, alzo su rostro y lo miro directamente.

-Sabes ayer…perdona el beso-

-Creí que estabas ebria -

-Fingí…estarlo…- La chica lo abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre el fuerte y marcado pecho del demonio, logro escuchar los latidos de su corazón -No quiero irme…pensaba que haciendo eso podía estar tranquila pero…ahora que te encontré…no quiero irme-

-Y yo no voy a dejarte ir- La chica alzo la mirada sorprendida, solo observo la amble sonrisa del demonio de la que ahora aceptaba esta enamorada.

-No lo hagas quieres- Dijo en tono infantil

-Así será…- Dante aprovecho la posición, se arrodillo frente a ella, por otro lado Sophie se confundió, _"Es tan…raro…"_

-¿Qué…haces?-

-Declarándome de la manera correcta- Una carcajada escapo de la boca de la chica, dejo caerse de rodillas al piso, Dante se molesto un poco, pero eso fue desvanecido cuando la chica tomo de su rostro y de nuevo esos labios tomaron los suyos.

-Deja de ser tan cursi y bésame de una maldita vez- La chica se separo de sus labios pero no aumento la distancia entre sus rostros.

-Como tú digas…- Entre sonrisas traviesas, Dante la abrazo, fundiendo sus labios como ella lo deseaba.

No importaba que tan fuerte sonara el teléfono del establecimiento, ambos chicos disfrutaban del hermoso momento. Ese día, Dante comenzó a querer la navidad y también supo que "el amor y la felicidad" no eran cosas publicitarias.


	2. Muerdago

¡Hola!, bien gracias por las personitas que leyeron, los que me dejaron rewiew y los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas de actualización, enserio no espere tener éxito en dos días, muchas gracias a todos.

**ACLARACIONES: En este one-shot usare un personaje de un fanfic que escribo (Y aun no público) y daré spoilers de ese fanfic, pero bueno mientras no diga mucho no lo notaran.**

Bien hoy oficialmente es navidad, (acá en mi país pasa de las 12:00) demo nee-chan dice que navidad es hoy en la noche._. Eh vivido una mentira… xD en fin espero que todos estén con las personas que quieren, y disfruten de sus regalos, que yo quiero un Vergil xD!

**Muérdago**

El dulce aroma a café inundaba el ambiente, ese olor dulce y empalagante que relaja. Las manecillas del reloj era lo único que podía escucharse, todo estaba quieto, hundido en una extraña tranquilidad.

Satsuky tenía la mirada perdida , sentada en el sofá, con su rostro recargado sobre su mano, en señal de solo poder pensar en una cosa. Ese día era navidad y como todos los años esperaba poder celebrarla, pero en esta ocasión le parecía imposible; Vergil, no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo decirle que quería celebrar la navidad, al menos cuando vivían en el Devil May Cry lo obligaban a salir de la habitación, pero en cuanto Dante estaba ebrio y empezaba con sus "Te quiero mucho hermano" subía y se encerraba hasta el día siguiente.

Suspiro sonoramente a la vez en que sorbía de la taza de café, Vergil odia cualquier cosa relacionada con los seres llamados "humanos" –que para el no merece tener nombre- y mas aun sus absurdas celebraciones, que para el no eran mas que pretextos para embriagarse y avariciarse con cosas materiales llamados regalos. Volvió a suspirar, ahora sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentían; de verdad que quería celebrarlo, pero no era un capricho por tratar de conservar su lado humano ni mucho menos, la verdad quería celebrar haber pasado tantas cosas, y más aun, estar junto a el, la persona a la que ama, pero seria inútil, no se atrevería ni siquiera a musitar palabra sobre ello, después de todo Vergil ah estado ocupado en su habitación leyendo libros, seria mejor que de una vez por todas se resignara a dormir el resto del día.

Con lentitud se levanto, camino hacia la ventana, parándose justo frente a ella, se detuvo a observar "los algodones" –como lo llamaba de niña- cubrir la ventana. ¿Qué tanto había pasado ese año?, tristezas, lagrimas, declaraciones, miles de cosas que sin duda alguna no se arrepiente de haber pasado por ellas y más aun…_"Junto a el". _La idea le llego a la cabeza, no perdería nada al menos intentándolo, pero tenia un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad y miedo ante las palabras de imprudencia que el guerrero podría decir, aun así, parece que el pequeño y absurdo detalle de demostrarle afecto pudo mas que ese sentimiento. _"¿Cómo se lo digo?"_, esa pregunta la comenzó a atormentar de un momento a otro, por más tiempo que conviviera con el, jama podría ganarle a esa sequedad con la que solía terminar conversaciones que le molestaban.

Su mirada se giro hacia las escaleras, solo tenia que subirlas, entrar a la habitación y afrontarlo, trago saliva, sin pensarlo sus piernas empezaban a encaminarse hacia esa dirección, ya no estaba razonando, parece absurdo hacer tanto drama por una situación como esta, pero para personas como Vergil cualquiera pensaría mil veces antes de pedirle al menos la hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su delgada mano estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, antes de tocar la madera, dudo un poco, ¿valdría la pena intentarlo?, bueno si las cosas jamás se probaran jamás tomarías experiencia. Toco la puerta tres veces, pausadamente, escucho al otro lado el sereno y calmado "pase", giro el pomo de la puerta encontrándose con la figura del semi-demonio, sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirándola con esos fríos ojos impacientados, diciéndole que le había interrumpido su lectura.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ne…- Tartamudeo un poco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?- Vergil frunció el seño, cerro los ojos un instante y se quito las gafas.

-Un día nevado, supongo-

-No…hoy es navidad-

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- La frialdad de sus palabras le erizo la piel.

-Solo quería saber si al menos cenaríamos juntos…-

-No- Corto secamente, se coloco las gafas y su mirada se centro en el libro que sostenía. Satsuky no se movió, a Vergil le extraño que la chica no reaccionara con su típica mirada triste, le fastidio, ella sabe perfectamente que no tiene tiempo para cosas como esas, su actitud era más que expresiva cuando estaban en el DMC, ahora que no tenia un hermano y un niño molestándolo, tenia planeado disfrutar de su lectura, pero ahora cedria que lidiar con una posible pelea.

-¿Acaso crees que disfruto "celebrar" cosas de humanos?-

-Se bien que no te gusta, pero no lo hagamos por el lado humano si no por el lado de estar juntos…-

-Hay cosas mejores que estereotipos de una sociedad hipócrita-

-Pero…Vergil…-

-¿Pero que? ¿Quieres celebrar la miseria humana? ¿Celebrar como se avarician entre cosas? ¿Cómo hipócritamente usan una fecha para embriagarse?, ¿O quieres recuperar la "humanidad" que tu padre te lego?- Eso ultimo le hiso querer darle una fuerte bofetada, ¿Cómo era que podía ser tan cruel con cosas como esas? ¿Tanto llegaba su odio a la humanidad para tocar puntos tan frágiles?

"_Es un…demonio",_ bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y recargo una mano sobre el marco de esta.

-Iré al Devil May Cry- Susurro débilmente al tiempo en el que salía. Vergil volvió a su libro, pero ahora simplemente el enojo no se le pasaba, intentaba retomar el ritmo, pero las absurdas ideas de la chica le hacia enojar, lo admitía, odiaba que ella negara ese gran legado demoniaco, ¿Por qué cambiarlo por algo que no vale la pena? Lo grotesco que son los humanos, traicioneros, hipócritas, que culpan a los demonios de sus pecados cuando el hombre se provoca a si mismo sus maldiciones. Cerro el libro, recargo su brazo en el escritorio y tapo su boca con su mano, agudizo su mirada, tenia que hacer algo, muy a pesar de eso, no quería que fuese al Devil May Cry, tal vez Dante y el niño estén lo suficiente ebrios como para decir estupideces, podría decirse que se preocuparía, ella es lo suficiente inocente como para que Dante este fingiendo, la bese y ella piense que fue una equivocación.

Ahora parece que dentro de el se desate una batalla entre detenerla y celebrar esa maldita festividad, o dejarla ir y que este propensa a peligros, la primera no le gustaba en lo absoluto, después de todo se estaría retractando de sus palabras, aunque si solo la detenía era probable de que no le hablara hasta que se disculpara.

"_Hasta entre mismas razas…no se comprenden…"_ a la única persona que no comprenderá, será a Satsuky.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba lista para irse, se acomodo los zapatos y se levanto, de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta, dudo, teniendo la ligera esperanza de tener a Vergil tras de ella, pero que se podía esperar, abrió la puerta, en ese pequeño lapso, se congelo, algo paso frente a sus ojos, una pareja, la chica iba tendida del brazo de su acompañante, ambos sonriendo, caminando entre la nieve. Solo así, mirándolos, daría todo porque Vergil hiciera algo como eso. Cerro la puerta y se recargo sobre ella, se deslizo hasta tocar el piso, no podía dejarlo solo, aun cuando se negó a acompañarla no podía, el era la cosa mas importante que ahora tenia, simplemente no podía salir por esa puerta y si lo hacia su imagen rondaría en su cabeza.

"_¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejo?...soy una masoquista" _ sonrió para si misma, eso ya lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió su presencia, _"Aun no se ah ido… ¿dudo en irse?",_ dejo el libro sobre el escritorio y se levanto, como instinto abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente la discusión de hace un momento, o mas bien prefirió detenerla y obstinarse a los encantos de la mujer. No avanzo hacia las escaleras, tenia la suficiente distancia para verla, sentada sobre el piso, estaba obscuro, los tonos grisáceos se colaban por la ventana dejando apreciar su figura. Una punzada en su pecho le hiso una mueca de dolor, culpabilidad era lo que sentía, verla así, con su expresión de fastidio, tristeza y decepción por algo como eso, odiaba verla así, algo que jamás le diría es que era susceptible a verla de esa forma. Fue entonces cuando algo se le cruzo por la cabeza, si esto no funcionaba, tendría que despedirse de esos encantos por algún tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jugaba con sus dedos, no quería subir y toparse con Vergil, mucho menos decirle que a pesar de cómo la trato no fue capas de irse. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, de la nada destellos rojizos caían sobre ella, rápidamente levanto la mirada, en el techo, observo directamente, florecía un muérdago negro. Sin quitarle la mirada se levanto, sonrió mientras lo observaba, era hermoso, el negro profundo hacia que los puntos rojos sobresalieran haciéndolas parecer pequeñas lámparas destellantes. Su dedo toco una, de la lámpara brotaron chispas del mismo color, se entretuvo lo suficiente para no oír a Vergil bajar, solo sintió el fuerte agarre sobre su brazo, se giro hacia el otro lado y los labios del demonio se posaron sobre los suyos. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, abrió los ojos de par en par, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero termino dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo al rítmico beso. Sus manos tomaron los musculosos brazos del guerrero, delineando la forma que tenían, acaricio su suave piel frotando su mano de arriba abajo para luego pasarla hacia su rostro y acariciarlo. Lentamente sus labios aminoraron el roce, los ojos azules celeste se posaron sobre los expresivos ojos marrones de la chica.

-Que…fue…eso…- Vergil no respondió, simplemente la halo hacia el, abrazándola. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, aunque no supiera demostrar su afecto con palabras, podría hacerlo con acciones. Satsuky estaba completamente roja, se aferro a el hundiendo su rostro sobre el fuerte hombro del demonio.

-¿Por qué haces cosas que me hacen tan feliz?- Siguió sin responder, continuo abrazándola, hundió su nariz sobre su sedoso cabello, olfateo el aroma jazmín que tanto le gustaba, sin mas la cargo entre sus brazos, Satsuky enseguida supuso lo que venia, le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos, acerco sus rostros uniéndolos en un beso que duraría el camino hacia la habitación.

Desde ese día, Vergil supo que las festividades no son tan malas, mas en si las pasas con la persona que amas, pero eso jamás ni en su mas profundo sueño lo revelaría. Durante el resto de la noche, le demostraría a la chica como se celebraba al estilo demoniaco, y también demostrarle cuan en contra estaba en que fuese sola al DMC, si quería celebrar algo, debía ser con el y solo con el, puesto que no hay nadie mas especial que el uno para el otro .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**O**kay creo que me quedo meloso…en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero rewiews!

**Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
